


The Princess in the Tower

by Sunnytyler001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnytyler001/pseuds/Sunnytyler001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark rewritten as fairytale characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess in the Tower

Once upon a time, in one of the seven kingdoms, there was a beautiful princess. She had eyes like sapphires and her hair was the colour of fire. Her brother had been a king, but he had been savagely murdered by a family of trolls.

She had been betrothed to a beautiful prince once. But unfortunately, her fiancé had turned out to be an awful goblin who had had killed her favourite pet before beheading her father.

So now, the princess was hiding. She lived in a tower, far from everybody she loved. Her guardian was a man she didn't trust. He was a very powerful wizard and wanted to keep her for himself.

The tower was not a shelter as she had first thought. It was a prison.

However, the princess had a secret. Every time she started to sing, her hair would magically grow. She hoped that, one day, some handsome knight would hear her singing, climb into the tower and rescue her from her jailer.

One knight had come, but he looked nothing like the knights the princess had dreamed of. He was ugly and very rude.

First of all, when he asked her to sing for him, he never said please. His request sounded nearly as an order. The princess hadn't liked it. But she had liked the way he called her "little bird" as she had often wished she had been one. She could have flown away then.

And then, when he had eventually agreed to help her and he had clung to her hair, she realized he was way too heavy for her poor tresses.

As he finally appeared in front of her, the princess nearly had a heart attack. This was no man, no knight, but a beast.

She felt her knees go weak and the beast came to hold her. Their faces were way too close for the princess' taste but she said nothing, as it would have been quite discourteous to insult the one who was supposed to save her.

"You don't like what you're seeing, girl?" grunted the Beast "Well, bugger that! You're not the first"

The Beast told her then that he used to be an ordinary boy. But one day, a good fairy had predicted that he would become the best knight in the seven kingdoms and the consort to a beautiful queen. His elder brother, jealous, had made a pact with an evil witch, who had turned him into an ugly beast, stealing his future from him.

The princess' heart broke while listening to the Beast's story. After all, he was not as ugly as she had first thought. He reminded her of the pet she had lost. Even if the pet in question had been female and had behaved a lot better than her new furry friend.

The Beast was quite fierce and the princess knew he would defend her well.

Nevertheless, every lady needed a champion, and after everything that had happened to her family, the princess told herself that a loyal beast was exactly what she needed.


End file.
